Peacekeepers
by FirstAndForemost
Summary: While Naruto and the Leaf go out to fight the Akatsuki, who is left to keep the peace? These guys. This story contains quite a bit of original stuff. Rated T for language and inevitable violence. Comments are welcome!
1. Chapter 0  Prologue

Kiran sat there, arms crossed, in silence. Gaara and Kankuro also sat in silence. The mission was a vital one, but it seemed so pointless given recent events. The attack by Deidara, the abduction of the Kazekage, and, last but not least, the death of Chiyo. The Sand Village was on high alert, still reeling from the recent assault. 'And now,' thought Kiran, 'now I am assigned this.'

"This is because I was gone for so long, isn't it?" said Kiran, smirking.

"I assure you that that is not the case," Gaara replied. "With war on the horizon, we need someone to help keep the peace. You are one of the few we could spare for this task."

Kiran sighed heavily. He knew he would do it. Gaara knew that too. However, Kiran had a reputation to uphold. "Well, Kazekage-sama, since I cannot worm my way out of this one, when will I receive the personnel files?"

Kankuro stood and held them out grudgingly. Kiran, still smirking, took them. It was well known that Kiran did not get along with the Kazekage's brother. Kiran had too much of a layed back attitude for Kankuro, which in turn caused Kiran to over exaggerate it just to annoy him. Kankuro grunted and sat back down.

"So, then, I meet them tomorrow?" Kiran said, standing.

"Yes. At the Academy, first thing in the morning," answered Kankuro tersely. He leaned a forward a bit and added gravely, "Don't be late."

"You can count on me," Kiran said, bowing to both of them and leaving.

Kankuro looked over to Gaara. "Are you sure about this?"

" I know how you feel about him, but the fact is that we cannot spare anyone else. He is just as strong as any jounin, but he is not of the rank. Being a chunin, he really is the best candidate," Gaara replied. Kankuro could hear that his brother was trying to convince himself as well. Kankuro shrugged, hoping that Kiran would finally step up and shine.

Kiran left the Kazekage's office, smirk still on his face. 'Peacekeeping,' he thought to himself. 'Going into hostile terrain, fighting missing-nin, far from base, with only three untested genin to back me up.' His smirk grew wider. 'No wonder they called me in.' He continued to walk down the windy street. He opened the first file. A young man smiled back at him. His name was Goro, an orphan found in the Wind Country. He possessed a strange combination of genjutsu and ninjutsu that allowed him to control gravity. He was found as an extremely young child, wandering the wilderness. His powers granted him a one-way ticket to the ninja academy. He graduated with high marks. Not the highest, but up there.

Kiran opened the next file. A young woman glared out from her picture. It took just one look to know that she was trouble. She was called Midori Isigi. Her juvenile record told of many infractions, including punching out a lords son. She was a graduate, but scored low amongst them. Her sensei's notes, however, noted superior combat ability, especially with weapon taijutsu. 'She will be a handful' Kiran thought, opening the last file.

The last one, at least, was a familiar face. Kiran had seen her around the village. She was the Lightning Queen of the academy, Tsumani Mune. She went to the chunin exams once, but her team was incapacitated in the second round. As her nickname suggests, she is an expert on lightning techniques. 'At least she has had some experience,' Kiran thought.

At this time, Kiran successfully made it to the other side of the village to his apartment complex. He climbed the stairs to his room on the third floor. He opened the door and flopped down on his bed. His room was spartan, but he preferred to be out and about rather then stay indoors. He threw the files down on the bedside table, along with his two fans. He closed his eyes and sighed. 'Big day tomorrow.'


	2. Chapter 1  The First Mission

The sun rose, being partially obscured by a distant dust storm. Sitting in front of Kiran where the three genin. Tsunami was sitting sideways, filing her nails. She was wearing a light green tunic, long enough to almost be considered a dress, a flowery headband, and tight fitting dark pants that came down to just above her calves. Her trademark deep blue eyes where focused on her task, ignoring all others in the room. Midori sat a few desks over, not looking pleased about being on the same team as the other two. Her long hair was done up in a ponytail. She wore a white tanktop and green cargo pants. Her kwan dao rested on her knees. Goro was wearing the most functional outfit of them all. He was wearing a tannish green get up with a fully stocked utility vest. He seemed uncomfortable with something, but Kiran was not sure what.

Kiran stood before them, wearing the standard shinobi outfit of the Sand Village, accented by his extremely ugly, yet colorful, overcoat. He looked around the room. With Tsunami's absent minded grooming, Midori's hostility, and Goro's general discomfort, Kiran knew that this was going to be a great time to be had by all.

"So then," he finally said, "do you guys know why your here?"

"I know why I'm here," said Midori suddenly, startling Goro slightly, "I'm here due to a direct order from Kazekage Gaara."

"Thats right," explained Kiran. "Kazekage Gaara put me in charge of all of you to help keep the peace. Now, the next bit of information is classified. We have confirmed reports of other members of the Akatsuki trying to acquire Jinchuriki from other lands. Also, there has been evidence of Orochimaru making plans in the background. This will no doubt cause a war unlike anything we have seen. Our mission is to ensure that the world remains as stable as possible. To do this, we will undertake missions that include such things as border control and hunting down minor criminals. I know this isn't very glamorous, but it an essential to the survival of our nation."

"So its like babysitting, only on a global scale," said Tsunami, still filing her nails.

"Well...," Kiran began.

"Are you kidding?" shouted Midori, "I went through the academy, just to be consigned to being a wandering guard? I am a freaking ninja!" She let out an exasperated yell.

Kiran pointed. "There's the door."

No one moved. Kiran didn't expect them to. The Kazekage's word is law. If he says jump, no one has their feet on the ground.

"So then," Kiran said, leaning back against the wall. "Lets get acquainted. My name is Kiran Iwakawa. My likes are fancy decorations and anything with lots of color. My dislikes include sour food and mud." 'And restricting rules,' he thought. Kiran is a well known free spirit. "So who's next?"

No one seemed to want to volunteer. Kiran smirked, "Come on. Don't make me point you out."

Goro, who up until this point was content to be ignored, spoke up. He stood and spoke quietly. "My name is Goro. I am the adopted son of Takeshi and Mizune Yuu. I like duck and technology. My main dislike is pressure." 'Great,' thought Kiran. 'He will be fun to have around when the shuriken start flying.'

Tsunami sat up straight and addressed Kiran. "My name is Tsunami Mune. I like make up and fashion. My dislikes include nerds and mean people." She giggled. 'Wonderful.' thought Kiran. 'I will have my hands full with this one.'

"My name is Midori Isigi. My likes are pummeling twerps and sharpening my blade. My dislikes are sniveling babies and prissy little girly girls." Midori smiled with delight. What happened next was not that surprising.

Tsunami stood up. Her blue eyes changing from tranquil stillness to a raging storm. "What did you say to me, you little roughneck?"

Midori stood as well, slamming the butt end of her kwan dao so hard into the floor that it actually cracked a tile. "You wanna go?"

"Now thats enough," Kiran said, quickly placing himself between them. "I know the situation is not ideal, but we have to make the best of it. Now get your things together. We will meet at the Kazekage's office at 1:00. Be sure you are ready to go. We won't be back here for a while."

After a few tense moments, Midori walked past Kiran and Tsunami and left. Tsunami followed after her. Goro got back up and started to leave when he heard his sensei speak.

"You will need to step up. I have a feeling that you will be the voice of reason when I am absent."

Midori walked down the street, her weapon across her shoulders. 'Lousy mission. I hate this team! with the exception of sensei the rest will get wiped out easily.' She walked faster, quickly becoming frustrated. She knew Tsunami and Goro from school. Tsunami was a prissy little daddy's girl. Midori remembers that once during survival training Tsunami squealed when she saw a spider. Goro was even worse. At least Tsunami had some fight in her. Goro was a timid egghead. He had all the answers, but when it came down to it he couldn't make the life and death decisions a ninja makes every day. 'Maybe that's why I am on this team. I am the only one who can actually function as a ninja.'

Meanwhile, Tsunami was musing over what outfits to wear. She could only pack a small fraction of her humongous wardrobe. While she was picking between blue and a lighter shade of blue, her mother and little sister came in.

"Will you be gone a long time, Tsunami?" said Little Haruko. Everyone called her Little Haruko, on account of her being extremely short, even for her age. People joked that she could be blown away in a sandstorm. It wouldn't be long until she went to the ninja academy as well.

"Not too long I hope," Tsunami said. She really did. Her father had left a few weeks earlier on an undercover mission. They had not heard anything about him in a long time. They where sure that he was ok, but they missed him a lot. Their family was a close one, and missing two members would be hard on everyone.

"Ok Little Haruko. Leave your sister alone so she can pack," her mom said. Little Haruko left to the front room. "Tsunami?"

"Yeah Mom?" she said, turning to look at her mother.

"Be careful, ok?" her mom said, her eyes getting misty.

"Oh Mom..." Tsunami hugged her mom, doing her best to suppress her own tears. "I will be. Try not to worry too much, ok?"

Goro was walking toward the Kazekage's office, all packed up and ready to go. He kept almost everything he needed in his utility vest, but also packed a small haversack. He always believed in being prepared. He learned that from his brother. Adoptive brother. He died in the attack on the Leaf Village. That time was especially hard on Goro. His parents and brother where especially kind to him, even though he was not their son.

Goro rubbed his neck. It always twinged when he was stressed. It had something to do with his birthmark, but was not concerned by it. None of the medical ninja where concerned either. He continued to walk into the building and up the stairs.

He rubbed his neck again. What Sensei Kiran said to him really started to bother him. All during school, he was content to just be an above average student. He did not want any attention at all. Now he was expected to step up. He did not like this one bit. 'Maybe the girls will fix their problems on their own,' he thought. It was no use lying to himself. He knew those two where never going to get along voluntarily.

The three genin where more or less on time. They where seated in front of Gaara and Kankuro, with their sensei leaning against the wall behind them. Gaara looked at the team he was sending out. A know-it-all, juvenile delinquent, a walking attitude, being lead by a chunin who didn't take much seriously. 'Reminds me of Naruto's team' Gaara thought. After a short trip down memory lane, he spoke. "Kankuro, would you explain the mission?"

Kankuro stood. "Yes, sir. You will be traveling to the northern border of the Wind Country. There is a village that is being attacked by bandits. Shogen Village is an important trade outpost with the Earth Country and must be protected. You four be on your guard. Rock genin have been known to make raids on our lands. If you come across some, defend yourself but try not to kill them." After he finished, he sat back down.

"Good luck. You are dismissed," Gaara said. The ninja left, bowing to their Kazekage as they did.

Kiran lead the way out of the village, with his team following behind. 'Our first test...' he though. He smirked, 'should be fun.'


	3. Chapter 3 Journey to Shogen

It took a week to get to Shogen Village, even at best ninja speed. The team was working on a week and a half. On top of that, it was raining. Each ninja dealt with the rain in their own way. Kiran was just fine with his rainbow-vomit overcoat. Tsunami put on a coat that was picked for looks over functionality. Goro donned the standard issue grey poncho. Midori had a wide kasa on her head and was content with just that. While the ninja were more or less protected from the rain, it did effect their moods.

It was the 10th day away from home. It was a fairly uneventful trip. No trouble, except with the girls. They have been at it since the third day out. It was hard to believe that they where ninja with all the noise they where making.

"Would you quit splashing mud on me?" yelled Tsunami.

"I can't help it!" Midori shouted back. "It's raining and muddy, dilweed!"

"Why has it been raining for a week straight? Sensei, why is it taking so long? Why aren't we there yet?" Tsunami whined, trying in vain to tame her frizzed out hair with her brush.

Kiran smirked. "Not my fault you're slow."

"I thought senseis where supposed to be supportive," Tsunami said, mostly to herself.

Kiran's smirk got a bit wider. "It doesn't say that anywhere in the Sensei Manual."

Midori laughed at that. She liked this sensei. He said the funniest things. Tsunami, on the other hand, was less than amused.

"Would you just shut up?" Tsunami snapped at Midori.

"I'm just having a laugh," said Midori, anger rising in her voice. "Why don't you try it sometime? Maybe then you wouldn't be such an uptight b..."

"Hey girls," Kiran said, with impeccable timing. "Come take a look at this."

The girls walked over to Goro and Kiran, who had stopped just a bit further ahead. They where looking at a collection of foot prints.

"You guys have had survival training, right? What do you see?" Kiran asked.

The girl's looked hard at the mud and dirt. "Well," Tsunami said, "it looks like two groups of people have been walking here. A group of 4 and a group of 3."

"Good," Kiran said. "What else?"

"The four are us," Goro said quickly, not wanting the spotlight on him.

"Very good!" Kiran said.

"Wait," Tsunami said. "Are you telling me that you have been walking us in circles, Sensei Kiran?" She was extremely frustrated.

"Yes, I have. I did it because..."

"Because the group of 3 is following us," Midori said, interrupting her sensei.

"Yes," Kiran said. "I circled us around a couple times and took the longest way possible just to be sure. We are being tracked by someone."

"Enemy ninjas?" Tsunami asked, still brushing her hair.

"No, ninjas would travel in fours," Kiran said.

"Bandits then?" Midori asked, looking behind her at the road and trees.

"We will find out soon enough," Kiran said as he started walking again. "Now that they know we know, they will confront us sooner or later."

The group continued walking through the rain. Kiran was walking in front, his arms up the opposite sleeve to keep his hands warm. Goro was after him, his hand gripping a kunai under his poncho. Tsunami followed, furiously brushing her hair. Midori brought up the rear, her kwan dao resting across her shoulders. Each of them was silent, almost afraid to breathe. The genin knew what it was to be hunted now. It filled them with a disquiet that seemed to pool around them. Kiran felt it. He knew that he had to rise above to keep the group together.

After a while, they came upon a log across the road. Kiran smirked. 'So obvious?' he thought. 'They must not know who they are dealing with.' Sure enough, a couple of guys jumped out from the other side of the log. They wore ragged and cut peasant garb. It was a shade of dark green, but the origional color was hard to find under the many stains on their clothes. They wore sinister smiles on their faces. The genin tensed visibly.

"There seems to be a log in the road. Do you guys need help moving it?" Kiran asked.

"No need traveler," said the one on the right. "This here is a toll road. This log helps block the way so everyone has the opportunity to pay."

"Thats odd," Goro said, getting the attention of the left next words steadily got quieter. "I don't remember there being a toll road on the map."

"I agree with my young friend," Kiran said.

"Well, we have to get some sort of payment," the one on the right said. "Maybe we could work something out with your cute friends."

Tsunami stopped brushing and froze in place. Midori swung her kwan dao off her shoulders into her hands.

"Now now there will be none of that," Kiran said, smiling a huge smile. "We will just be on our way."

"Think again," the left one said in a deep voice. An arrow was loosed from somewhere in the forest. Mere instants later, Kiran's arm shot out of his sleeve, an open fan in his hand. A tink sounded as the arrow meant for his head was reflected off the fan and hit the dirt. Kiran smirked and opened another fan with a flick of his wrist. With a flash he sent bursts of air toward the two highwaymen. The wind scythed through clothes and cut into their bodies. The men where knocked back against the log in the onslaught. Fractions of a second later, another arrow was loosed. Kiran flicked his wrist and sent the arrow into the leftmost bandit.

"Stop firing you idiot!" the remaining bandit yelled to the forest. "You're...you're ninja aren't you?"

"You didn't notice our headbands?" Kiran asked. Not really a valid question. Kiran wore his around his waist to hold his fingerpainted overcoat on. Tsunami's was currently being used to keep her frizzy hair under some illusion of control. Midori tied hers on her leg for some reason. Only Goro had it on his head.

The bandit threw a smoke bomb at the ground. In the next instant he was gone. Kiran smirked. He knew exactly where he was going. He turned to his team. "Is everyone ok?"

Goro was flushed from the excitement. Tsunami had a whiteknuckle hold on her brush. Midori had her kwan dao in hand, ready to strike. Kiran noticed that her stance would have had her on the ground if she struck at anything. 'Typical green recruits' Kiran thought. "Well if you kids are ok, lets get moving."

The last leg of the journey was hard on the genin. Kiran had seen this type of condition before. First mission jitters. Genin often where excited about their first real mission, but that quickly changed after the first encounter. From that point on, the danger becomes real. Sooner or later the fear turns to confidence. Given the state of the town, Kiran hoped it was sooner.

The town was in shambles. It looked like the bandits have taken over the town. Shops and homes where damaged. People quickly shuffled from one place to another. Armed men stood around laughing and pestering the townsfolk. The entire place was in disarray. "Not good," Kiran mumbled.

A couple of men stepped forward. Judging by the outfits of the men, they where high up in the group. One wore more expensive clothing, wearing what looked like a solid black silk kimono and a katana in the sash. The other had on a light green vest and pants over black mesh. The one in black spoke first.

"My name is Otera Kidomoro. The gentleman to my left is Rengi. We are the new town managers. It is our honor to welcome ninja of the Hidden Sand." Otera extended his hand.

Kiran took it and shook hard. "We are ourselves honored. In this time of conflict, one can never have too many friends."

Otera smiled, a slimy display that could give a slug a run for its money. " I was thinking the same thing. If you require lodging and food there is an inn in the middle of the town. If you need anything, please let me know."

"Will do," Kiran said as he let go of Otera and lead his squad into the center of town. Once they where a significant distance from the pair Kiran spoke to his squad. "Analysis."

"The town is overrun," Midori said, constantly looking around.

"I seriously doubt that that was the town mayor," Tsunami said, putting her hair up as best she can. She gave up on it a long time ago. "That was probably the bandit leader and his lieutenant."

"That Otera guy's chakra was much higher then normal. The same for his second. Missing-nin, possibly?" Goro said.

"Too soon to be sure," Kiran said. "It's safe to assume that they won't try an open conflict with us. Four ninjas are too much for them. We should watch for more stealthy attacks. Poisons and the like."

Goro rubbed his neck. "These guys will be armed with high end equipment. This won't be easy."

Kiran smirked. The kid was right. This won't be easy. Far from it.


End file.
